


I want to feel it in my throat

by AsexualMagneto



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic art for "it's all right (I know it's right)" by the dangerous trio of Red, pearl-o, and firstlightofeos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to feel it in my throat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's all right (I know it's right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272016) by [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/pseuds/firstlightofeos), [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o), [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



 


End file.
